Repent All Ye Sinners
by Miaka Kennyuuki
Summary: Relena has finally managed a full disarmament for Earth and The Colonies. The weapons are sent into the Earth's core for disposal...and makes Mother Earth very angry. Gboys to the rescue!
1. Peace Is Only A Word

Repent All Ye Sinners  
  
A Gundam Wing Fanfiction by Miaka Kennyuuki  
  
Contains: angst, violence, blood, chance of Armageddon.

Warnings: language, Shounen ai

Rating: Pg-13

Pairings: 121, 343, 565

Genre: Action/Adventure, Fantasy  
  
Disclaimer: I have no claim to Gundam Wing or any of its affiliates. Besides, suing me would yield half a sock and 17 cents, and I know no one wants that.

Beta'ed by Plastic Tree  
  
Repent (1/?)  
  
_Peace Is Only a Word_  
  
The crowd was huge. So many people from so many nations all come to hear the peace talk being given to the Earth Sphere United Nation. Citizens from Korea, Turkmenistan, Russia, Vietnam, Brazil, America, and many other places all spilled into the large ceremonial hall of Sanq Palace. Representatives from the Lagrange points were also present.  
  
Relena Peacecraft-Darlian, daughter of the late Foreign Minister Darlian, faced the people with a soft smile and a firm demeanor. Beside her, her bodyguard Heero Yuy scanned the crowd for any possible dangers to his charge. Many cringed back from the cold glare that swept the room, chills running down their backs. Relena smiled. Heero was so cute sometimes.  
  
A cue from the side stage warned her that she would begin in a minute. Nodding subtly, Relena drew a deep breath and calmed any nervous flutters. That down, she looked to Heero once more, smiling when he turned his penetrating glare on her. Glad of her love's reassurance, she began the speech that she was sure would change the E.S.U.N. forever.  
  
"People of Earth and the Colonies, the time for peace has come. The last war is over and all weapons and munitions factories have been dealt with. Even the Gundam pilots have relinquished arms and given up on war. Romafeller, OZ, the Alliance, White Fang, the Barton Foundation, the Perfect Peace People, all these foes have been vanquished and the call for disarmament is finally in place. Violence and death, blood and gore, all those times are behind us," Relena said. She pointed to a huge pile of mobile suits, guns, grenades and other military paraphernalia.  
  
"Behind you is a pile of the all the remaining weapons on the entire Earth Sphere and Colonies. Every handgun, every firework, every little thing that could start violence anywhere has been removed from every home and every warehouse. My team of professionals made a sweep of the entire nation, and nothing is left." She gestured at the pile. "This is all that can hurt us now, and as of today, all of it will be sent into the Earth's core, along with the blue prints and designs for every one of these weapons."  
  
An outcry rose up from the section of the hall where the arms dealers resided, and another where the old generals for either side stood. For once both sides were in accord when they cried out about the injustice they felt they were being given.  
  
"Are you crazy?! Do you have any idea how many years it took my team to develop some of these weapons? Can you even fathom the amount of hours they spent every day working to perfect these?!" one arms designer, Michelangelo Vicci, cried.  
  
"Hours that could have been spent developing a new toy for a child, or better ways to keep people off the streets," Relena countered. "Do you realize that without war, there would be no war orphans? Families would be made together and stay together. The only orphans would be the usual ones that lost their parents through cancer or accidents. No more scores of children homeless because one base is blown up, or one battle is fought. Isn't that better than some silly designs for guns?" The man who protested, settled down, truly thinking about what was said.  
  
"But what about the jobs that these weapons gave us?" demanded one woman. "Almost half the Earth's population is in some way working for an arms dealer or weapons manufacturer. Every business is tied in somehow. Millions of people will lose their jobs!"  
  
At this Relena hesitated, but her confident mien sprang back quickly. 'There will be other jobs, jobs concerning the children, restoring the Earth, managing the Colonies," she said.  
  
"We don't need managing!" yelled Lagrange 3 President Isaac Granovich.  
  
"Damn straight!" added L7 mayor Charles Ming.  
  
"Please, citizens, do not turn away from the chance to have absolute peace! We can beat this! The Earth will recover!" Relena cried.  
  
For hours the Earth's and Colony leaders debated over whether destroying the last of humanities defenses was indeed wise. Many issues came up, like the chance of another war, despite disarmament, or discovering a new race. What then? But in the end, the people chose peace. The idea was too pleasing to throw aside. And so, the pile of weapons, melted down into a huge metal ball, was launched into the Earth's core by way of the San Andreas Fault (which had grown considerably bigger since the 1990s.) But there was one thing Relena's top team of scientists hadn't thought of.  
  
How angry the Earth would be.

The five former Gundam pilots sat surrounding a circular table in the kitchen of Quatre's summer home in California, near the site where the mobile suits and other weapons were launched into the core. Quatre Raberba Winner, blond young owner of Winner Enterprises and pilot of Gundam Sandrock Custom. Chang Wufei, last dark haired member of the Dragon Clan and pilot of Altron Gundam; Duo Maxwell, last surviving member of the Maxwell Church Massacre, long haired orphan from L2 and pilot of Gundam Deathscythe. Heero Yuy, introverted soldier and pilot of Wing Gundam Zero. And lastly, Trowa Barton, stolen name, vague past, pilot of Gundam Heavyarms.  
  
"What do you think about Relena's decision, Heero?" Quatre asked, in his usual polite way. The blond sipped slowly from a cup of Earl Grey, as did Wufei and Heero. Trowa and Duo indulged in strong German coffee.  
  
"Hn. Whatever my opinion, as long as Relena's path is toward peace, I stand with her," Heero answered, nothing in his voice to suggest any emotion.  
  
"Well me, I think the chick's crazy," Duo piped up. The others looked at Duo sharply. "What?" he asked.  
  
"Do not let your dislike of the Vice Minister of Foreign Relations color your judgment, Maxwell," Wufei interceded. Duo scowled.  
  
"Look guys, I don't like Queen bitch, I can admit it. But I will never, ever let personal feelings interfere with a decision as important as this," he said. "Now, I already know that the Armistice has been put into affect, and the Earth is finally weapon free, but I don't believe the decision was made rationally. Sure, she's all for peace and the kids, but in the long run, we are now defenseless to every threat that could even pop up. I almost hope there is still an MS or MD factory somewhere, still active."  
  
"I'll have to side with Maxwell on this one," Wufei admitted. "War is just part of life, and I have accepted that. This disarmament will only encourage violence and war to come back and hit harder than ever before."  
  
"See, even Wu-man agrees!" Duo cried triumphantly. Heero made a undistinguishable sound, and Quatre snorted.  
  
"The Earth cries," Trowa whispered. The four other pilots froze and turned to stare at their quietest comrade.  
  
"Trowa, what—," Quatre began.  
  
"She cries, and She is angry," he continued. "We shouldn't have sent the weapons into her heart. It pains her."  
  
"What are you talking about, Trowa?" Duo asked, sort of freaked out. Quatre stood and moved to Trowa's side, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Are you well, Barton?" Wufei asked. Heero said nothing, watching Trowa stiffly. Heavyarms's pilot doubled over and clutched his heart.  
  
"She's angry," he whispered in a strange voice, as if someone was squeezing his heart.  
  
"Trowa!" Quatre cried.  
  
"Tro, you okay?!" Duo said, standing.  
  
"She wants revenge for the injustice done to Her! We must heal Her or She will take Her price in exchange," Trowa continued.  
  
"Who, Trowa? What are you talking about?" Quatre cried desperately.  
  
"Mother Earth. She is angry. We must heal Her, or...or..." Trowa gasped and began panting as if dying.  
  
"Or what?!" Duo cried, moving to Trowa's side.  
  
"Or She will get rid of that which hurts Her," he whispered, right before he fainted. The remaining pilots stared at each other, only Duo willing to voice what they were thinking at the moment.  
  
"Well shit," the braided boy muttered. The others nodded solemnly.  
  
TBC 

Whaddya think? This is the result of boredom and hate for Relena. If things work out, she'll die in this fic. Review, luvs. See ya next time!


	2. Problem

This chapter is for **Nanashi Tsurunaji**, **Saotoshi**, and **nekomoongirl**, my only reviewers. But I don't mind. Feedback is feedback. Also, Nanashi, you had one interesting review. I'm still deciphering it. On with the fic!

Miaka

****

****

**Repent All Ye Sinners**

A GWing Fanfic by Miaka Kennyuuki

Repent (2/?)

_**Problem**_

As they were rousing Trowa from his shocking faint attack, a call came in on the vidphone from none other than Relena herself. Apparently a little problem rose up at about the same time Trowa began acting strangely.

_[Oh Heero, something went terribly wrong! I need you to come to the San Andreas Fault immediately!]_ Relena cried.

"I am currently off duty, Miss Darlian. Unless you are going to an important public event, my services are not required," Heero said coldly. "Now if you would excuse me, I have a soldier to tend."

_[But Heero, the fault is going crazy! The numbers are off the scale! And there is a huge crowd here. You have to come and protect me!] _This time Relena sounded sort of childish and petulant.

"Hn," Heero said, thinking.

"Hey Hee-chan, Tro's more important than some stupid fluctuations in the space-time continuum or whatever," Duo said. "Besides, she can ask the Mad Five to handle it."

"Doctor J and the others can't stand her," Quatre whispered.

"And?" Duo said, grinning.

"Maxwell has a logical point. Miss Darlian, I am sure the Gundam scientists are willing do some readings on the site. I am busy. Good day." Heero cut the connection and immediately began dialing another one. Doctor G's weathered face came into view. "Miss Darlian will be calling with a problem. Help her. 01 out." Heero cut that connection also.

"Smooth, Hee-baby," Duo said, laughing. "Pestilence and the others won't be happy with you for a good long while though."

"That is a risk I am willing to take," Heero said. He turned to Trowa. "Let's deal with this, and then maybe we can see what the problem was." The others nodded and went back to tending Trowa. The tall boy groaned and opened his one visible green eye.

"What happened?" he whispered.

"You started babbling during our little meeting, then collapsed." Quatre provided. "You said something about Mother Earth being angry."

"Yeah. And you kept referring to her as if you spoke about God or somethin'," Duo said. "It was really creepy."

"Do you think something might be in your drink?" Wufei questioned, looking down into his mug of tea. "We all took from the same kettle. But I'm not affected."

"Don't worry," Trowa said quietly. "It is just my abilities going haywire again." He sat up and ran a hand throw his mussed hair, then noticed the stares his partners were giving him. "Oh, you need and explanation, don't you," he muttered. "Later. We need to be...somewhere...right now."

"Uh, right," Duo said. "Somewhere, huh? No offense, Tro, but you're starting to scare me."

"Pardon," Trowa said, a bit of his French accent bleeding through. Though Trowa knew German, Arabic, Spanish, and Italian, in the end, French was what he reverted back to when he was distracted. Same with the others. Heero would lapse into Japanese, Wufei started spewing Mandarin, Quatre had his Arabic curses to fall back on, and Duo spoke some serious British-American slang. Contrary to popular believe, the braided boy wasn't entirely American.

Before any of them could respond, the vidphone beeped again, signaling an incoming call. Quatre went to answer it.

"Winner residence, may I help you?" the blond boy asked.

_[Yes you can damn well help me, you thrice damned Gundam pilots!]_ Came a familiar yell. _[The next time you damned kids through that crazy girl off on me; I'll will skin you alive and tie you to your Gundams!]_

"What Gundams?" Wufei muttered.

"Nice to hear from you, too, Pestilence," Duo said affectionately. The video feed on the other side switched on, showing Professor G and Master O in their lab coats wearing sour expressions. "Yo, Mo."

_[It's Master O, Duo. How many times must I tell you?]_ snapped the bald old man.

"Until you get a new name. Mo sounds so weird," Duo quipped. Master O growled in annoyance.

_[That's the nickname _you_ gave me, Braid Boy]_ O said.

"Braid boy, huh? Okay Mo, things won't change if you don't want 'em to," Duo said, grinning.

_[That is not why we called]_ G interrupted. _[There has been a disturbance in the force...]_ He was interrupted by Duo's snort. _[What now, Duo?]_

"Sounds like something from a Pre-Colony film I once watched. 'There is a disturbance in the Force, Obi-Wan'. Oh God." At this point, Duo was dissolved in giggles on the floor.

_[Glad you thought it was funny. Now can we _please_ get back to the point of this call?]_ G was beginning to sound seriously grumpy.

"Of course, Professor G," Quatre said sunnily. "Go on."

_[Right. Ok. So, Yuy sent that crazy peace chick calling us. We answered. She gave us some freaky story about the San Andreas Fault glowing. _Glowing_, for God's sake. So, being the good Samaritans that we are, we headed over there to have a look-see.] _

"And this brought to the conclusion that there was a disturbance in the force?" Wufei asked, not really sure what the force was. Duo still snickered on the floor.

[_[Actually, we meant plate tectonic force and Earth's gravitational force. Apparently, that big hunk of metal Relena sent into the core, without our consent, screwed up a few choice functions of the Earth] _Master O said. The pilots looked a bit apologetic. They'd forgotten to tell their superiors about Relena's plan.

_[Also, we have a few crackpots spouting freaky stuff about Mother Nature being angry and wanting revenge. A few mentioned some stuff about the Knights of Atonement, or something]_ G added. Wufei, Duo and Quatre gasped. Heero remained stolid, and Trowa watched their reactions with little interest.

"Trowa did all that!" Quatre said.

"Except for the Knights part. Don't know where the hell that came from," Duo said.

_[On of our pilots had one of those episodes? That's not good, G. It means we actually have to take this seriously]_ O said. He turned back to the pilots. _[Okay boys, here's what we have. There is a large purple cloud hanging directly over the Fault that seems to trigger these episodes. Also, some of the people say something about a prophecy and Armageddon. I want all of you to research any old prophecies that mention Mother Nature being angry, and destroying the world, and any mention of these Knights of Atonement. You have until 1100 hours tomorrow, then meet us at the Fault. G out. ]_

Before the boys could say anything even resembling a negative response, the connection was cut. They stood there for a minute, and then Heero fell into soldier mode without any trouble.

"Mission objectives, locate any information referring to Knights of Atonement and prophecies describing an angry Mother Earth. Allotted time, until 1100 hours tomorrow afternoon," he said, as if he was a computer writing a report. "Ninmu, ryoukai."

"Yeah, I guess I accept," Duo said, pouting, There went his Saturday. He'd planned on going skinny dipping in Quatre's pool. Oh well.

"I will assist," Wufei said. Trowa and Quatre nodded.

"Okay, then!" Duo said. "Let's go! Last one to the limo buys us all dinner!" He took off quickly as the others followed distractedly, deep in thought.

**TBC**


	3. Solution

**Saotoshi**, **nekomoongirl**, **DrkNuriko**, you da peeps, man. This one's for you.

**Repent All Ye Sinners**

A GWing Fanfic by Miaka Kennyuuki

Repent (3/?)

_**Solution**_

The San Andreas Public Library was fairly empty when the pilots arrived. Over the next two hours it filled up. To the point that even the social Duo was ready to request a separate room for them. Once acquired, their research went much more smoothly.

"I found something about the angry Earth Mother," said Quatre, holding up a book that looked to be fairly old.

"Earth Mother? I thought it was Mother Earth?" Wufei said, flipping slowly through his selection of myths and legends.

"It's the same thing," Trowa said. "Mother Earth and Earth Mother in almost every language are translated the same." Heero nodded, confirming Trowa's statement.

"This site contains a full translation of the original Nordic variation of the prophecy concerning the Knights of Atonement, and their relationship to the angered Earth Mother," Wing's pilot said, gesturing at his laptop. All the pilots crowded around the slightly dented machine to see the page.

"Thank Hades for GoogleSearch, ne?" Duo said, laughing. Quatre and Trowa nodded. They scanned the site, which surprisingly had all the information they needed, then hooked up the laptop to a printer and made copies of everything.

"Look at this," Quatre said, snatching up one of the newly printed sheets. "It says here that 'the Earth Mother protects Mankind, and Mankind protects Her in exchange.' But in the event that Mankind doesn't do its duty to the Earth Mother…"

"Lemme guess. Dead people. Blood, gore, carnage, Armageddon. The usual, right?" Duo said, looking bored.

"It says here that an ancient nomadic tribe called the Helewas made a pact with the Earth Mother. If She protected them all their days, they would in turn protect Her. This went on for thousands of years, the Helewas and the Earth living in harmony," Trowa said.

"Then the belief that land had value came into play," Wufei continued, scanning another sheet of paper. "British, Spanish, French, they populated the world, drove the Helewas out, and reestablished themselves in the space left. They didn't appreciate the Earth Mother, and began destroying trees and digging up land without Her express permission."

"Floods, fire storms, hurricanes, anything the Earth Mother could do to those people, She did. For a while the people appreciated her, and things went back to the way they were," Duo read. "But then the first colony was built, and the people began to leave the Earth. Memories of the Earth Mother faded around the same time as Mobile Suits began development."

"With every pitched battle, the Earth Mother gained more scars, more wounds, and more holes. But She decided to hold back and give Mankind a chance to redeem itself. She forgave them everything, as long as they didn't damage her heart, according to the new agreement with the earlier invaders," Heero provided from his place at the laptop.

"But we failed in that," Quatre whispered. "The Earth's core must be Her heart. It's like Trowa said, we sent the weapons down into Her heart, and it pains Her."

"Didn't She demand a price in exchange for this injustice?" Wufei asked. "Trowa said that 'we must heal Her, or She will get rid of that which hurts Her'. What must we do to heal Her and avoid having to pay the price?"

"It says it right here," Trowa said. "To appease the Earth Mother, one must bring forth the Knights of Atonement and send them to Her realm. There She will tell them what must be done to right the wrong committed by Mankind. If this is not done, She will take the price agreed upon by the Helewas. The lives of Mankind."

"So someone must find these Knights and send them to someplace to do something?" Duo asked. "Any vaguer and I'd think I was listening to an evil Overlord outline his plan for world domination."

"That still doesn't explain who the Knights of Atonement are," Quatre said.

"According to this, they are 'the ones who willingly atone for the sins of Mankind," Heero said. "They sacrifice themselves to the people."

"Kinda like us," Duo said. "Anyway, we gotta find someone willin' to throw themselves into an abyss of uncertainty in the name of Mankind? Ain't gonna happen, my friends. Mankind is goin' to hell in a hand basket, and there ain't much we can do about it."

Wufei watched Duo strangely for about a minute, then shook his head and looked down at the paper in his hand. Another minute and he looked up again. "Duo, did you know that when you are confused your L2 accent comes back full force?" he asked.

Duo looked surprised. "Really? I didn't notice. Usually I tilt back toward my British, ya know? But I guess the situation calls for a bit of the old me." He scanned the paper he was holding. "Most freaky shit need a bit of street to straighten it out."

"Enough," said Quatre. "We have a task to accomplish, then we must go home and rest. G expects us at 10am tomorrow morning."

"Sir!" the other pilots said, saluting loosely. Though Quatre was small, blond and innocent looking, he was their leader and a hard ass when it came to getting stuff done. Not many would cross him. Even Duo had a healthy level of restraint where Quatre was concerned.

The pilots began going through the documents again, murmuring here and there at interesting things. Finally, a librarian came and told them that the library would be closing in a few minutes. Exhausted but well-informed and ready for the meeting with G and the others the next morning, the pilots filed out and headed home.

Once home, Quatre washed up quickly then headed to his room. Duo threw all his clothes on the floor and curled up under his favorite fluffy Alice in Chains blanket. Heero carefully put away his laptop, folded his clothes and got into his bed wearing only his spandex shorts. Wufei did a few quick breathing exercises before he changed into old style sleeping clothes and sprawled out on the bed. Everyone slowly fell asleep at the same time.

Everyone but Trowa, who sat on the roof, contemplating his role in all they had researched.

**TBC**


End file.
